Mobile devices communicate with networks via radio communication with base stations. Network transport protocols are used to deliver data between two applications over a network such as the Internet. The transmission control protocol (TCP) is the most commonly used network transport protocol. TCP allows reliable delivery of data over a computer network, for example, the Internet. A TCP sender adjusts its sending rate to avoid continuously overloading the network. TCP is robust and efficient for wired networks. In cellular networks, the bandwidth can change rapidly. The congestion avoidance process provided by TCP often cannot react quickly enough to optimize the transfer rate. This inefficiency can be costly for cellular carriers and prevents increased quality of service for end-users.